


Enough

by Knight_Of_Breath



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora (She-Ra) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Angella protects, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Panic Attacks, She's Trying Her Best, with some gay at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Of_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Of_Breath
Summary: Angella can tell she isn’t paying attention. She clears her throat and Adora does something she never would have expected from the girl--she flinches. It’s large and violent, yanking her body back in an attempt to make her body smaller. Then the fear crosses her eyes. It is something Angella had never thought possible of a Horde soldier.Or 5 Times Angella learned of Adoras abuse + 1 time Glimmer had to.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 336





	Enough

1  
Angella knows what she is. She is a Queen, but she is also a mother. And no mother who truly cares can simply ignore a child suffering, even if it isn’t her own. That is a fact Angella likes to stand by. Even the newest horde soldier/ancient princess warrior. She is only as old as her own daughter. Despite her misgivings for Adora, she knows the girl is simply a child. 

She finds herself sitting in the war room. She-ra had just saved her daughter, and now Angella needs some time to think. Adora is obviously a child. It doesn’t seem fair to allow her to fight, especially when she doesn’t even let her daughter near the front lines. But Adora is also the rebellions only hope-

Her thoughts are stilited by the door opening; and she is shocked to find Adora stepping through, eyes distant. Angella can tell she isn’t paying attention. She clears her throat and Adora does something she never would have expected from the girl--she flinches. It’s large and violent, yanking her body back in an attempt to make her body smaller. Then the fear crosses her eyes. It is something Angella had never thought possible of a Horde soldier. 

Before a word can be said, Adora seems to realize where she is and tries to correct her previous reaction. 

“Queen Angella! Oh Uh-I was just-uh-you-you know-” She looks almost like a frightened dog backed into a corner. 

“Adora, you are free to wander the castle as you like.” Angella mentions, trying to calm the scared child. She only gets a small shrug in response. 

Angella nods slowly, and goes to sit. Adora follows, but refuses to get too close. Angella waits for Adora to do what she needed, and it only takes a few seconds. 

“Um… Queen Angella?”

“Proceed?” 

“I was wondering if you could…. Tell me what I did wrong today? Or just, how I could improve?”

Angella pauses. That was not the question she was expecting. She takes a moment to mull it over, choosing her words carefully.

“Well, Adora, we had won the battle, and beside you getting used to your sword, I would say that you are doing just fine.” The way Adora’s face scrunched up showed that she was not satisfied with that answer. 

“But I had-we had-there was-it’s just-it’s not that simple! How can I do better? I have to do better!” Adora’s breathing became heavier as she spoke, exhaustion obviously painted on all of her features. Angella doesn’t quite know how to handle this, it is different from the normal teenage dealings. It is almost as if she is waiting to get yelled at, like she expects or even wants it. 

Angella offers her a small smile, to which Adora attempts to return, but it seems shaky. She will overlook it this once. “You have nothing you can improve on right now besides your sleep schedule. There will always be time for improvement later,” She slowly leads Adora to the door, cutting all protests off, “No buts! It is time for you to sleep. You are already doing an incredible job and there is nothing you can do right now besides get the proper rest.” She really needs to begin helping these children achieve proper sleep schedules.

Adora seems confused at her insistence, but follows it anyways. She slowly walks herself back to her room and Angella sits back at the table with her head in her hands, a worrying amount of concern for this girl rises in her thoughts. What did they do to this child?

2  
Angella ducks behind the large plant as two of the guards walk through the hall she is currently in. They can’t know she was here. Or, well, they can. But it’s more fun when they don’t. With the coast clear, Angella stands up and walks down the hall. 

She approaches the kitchen where she hears the sound of shuffling. Someone must also be looking for a midnight snack. She goes to enter and comes face to face with a guard, her face pale and looking left. The guard noticed Angella and begins sputtering. 

“Your Majesty!” The guard is obviously panicked about something. She keeps looking towards the left and seems to be attempting to block Angella’s view. This won’t do. Angella wastes no time, strutting past the guards and freezing at the sight before her. 

Adora is curled in a ball on the ground, shards of glass litter the floor and blood is seeping from between Adora’s fingers. Angella takes a step closer and Adora, She-ra, the mightiest warrior, wimpers, scooting back. Angella turns her attention to the guard. 

“I-uhm- I found her like this! I-I swear.”

Angella nods in understanding, the guard has given no reason to lie about something like this. Glimmer, Adora and Bow had only just returned from Mystacor and Glimmer had already brought her up to date with what Shadow Weaver had done to the poor girl and attempted to do to Mystacor.

“Go ready a healer.” The guard is quick to comply, rushing out of the room. Angella slowly approaches Adora. “Adora…” The reaction is instantaneous and horrifying. 

“I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to!” She then covers her face, as if she was bracing for a hit. 

Angella lowers herself to the floor. She doesn’t know what to do. But she has to try something. 

“Adora, do you know where you are?” There is a brief pause as Adora curls tighter, keeping her face covered. "I'm sorry Shadow Weaver.."

Angella doesn’t dare reach out, instead opting to make sure her hands are visible. She tries to remember what Micha would do when panic attacks frequented his mind. Many different ways he taught her to calm him down flow through her mind, finally landing on one.

“Can you tell me 5 things you can see?” The question seems to shock her out of whatever mind block she had dug for herself and she looks around the room, trying to comply. 

“Uhm…..The-uh-c-cabinet….. Ta-table….. Um, the-the-floor….. The gla-the-the-sink...and umm, you?” 

Angella nods slowly.. “That’s great, now 4 things you can feel?” She has a hard time remembering the order, but that’s okay. The order isn’t as important as the result. 

Adora clenches her hands tightly, blood dripping through her fingers. “Bl-blood and uh floor. My-uh-my jacket…. And uh my hair.” She looks up, as if seeking Angella’s approval. 

“Good job Adora, 3 thing you can hear?” 

“You…My-my voice and um…. My breathing.” 

Angela nods, satisfied with this answer. “Two things you can smell?” 

“Blood… and the air?” She is already looking a lot calmer than before. Angella smiles at Adora.

“Now, one thing you can taste?” She probably doesn’t need to finish it, but it won’t hurt. 

“My spit?” Adora finishes, going to grab the shattered and bloodied glass off of the floor. 

“You should not touch that. You will only hurt your hand more.” She rises to her feet and offers   
Adora a hand. “Come, I had a guard ready a healer for you.” 

“Oh! Um-thank you-your majesty! But I’m okay! This isn’t the worst injury I’ve dealt with. I’ll be fine!” 

Angella is quick to dismiss that thought. “It would be much easier to heal once the healer takes a look at it, dear. I promise, it isn’t any trouble.”

Adora looks unconvinced, but she doesn’t argue, a conflicted expression crossing her face. The healer is quick to take Adora to the medbay while one of the guards offered to clean up the glass. Angella offers to go with Adora to the medbay in case there are any other incidents. It is a fairly quick affair and Adora is told to go back to sleep in the healers ‘firm but kind’ voice that makes it impossible to argue. Adora marches back to her room, Angella trailing beside her while heading to her own room. 

“I do not expect you to want to talk about it,” She starts as they reach Adora’s room. “But, I do care about you all quite a bit, so if you or anyone else need anything, feel free to stop by.”

Adora smiles softly, almost sadly. “Thank you, Queen Angella, for everything tonight.” Before Angella could respond the doors to Adora’s room were already shut. At least she’s okay for now. Angella trudges to her room, a tired smile on her face. At least she could help her a little bit. 

3  
Angella prides herself on being calm when the situation calls for it. She will occasionally lose her temper, but she keeps yelling to a minimum. But these teens are really testing her patience. Constantly leaving without asking and throwing themselves into unnecessary danger! 

She finds herself standing in front of the three kids, all of them looking fairly guilty. Glimmer and bow stand at the front, while Adora, who is still lingering in the back of the room and avoiding eye contact.

“I cannot believe that you all would do something so-so irresponsible!” 

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Mom! It was for the greater good!” 

Angella frowned, voice raising with anger. “It was not even a success! You put yourself in danger for no reason! How could you all be so senseless!?” 

Angella can see the impact on the room immediately. Bow tenses, awkwardly looking off to the side. Glimmer fumes, so sound in her decisions that she doesn’t realize the danger she put herself and her friends in. 

Adora’s reaction was the one that worried her the most. She violently flinched back once Angella’s voice raised too high, her arms coming up to cover her face from a blow that wasn’t coming. Angella is convinced the only reasons the others did not see it was the fact that their attention was on Angella. 

“All of you go to bed. We will discuss this in the morning.” Glimmer scoffs, teleporting out in a rage and Bow let himself out, whispering to Adora to a moment. Adora didn’t leave though, she stood quietly, watching Angella sit in her chair. 

“Yes, Adora?” She says, willingly calming her voice. Adora seems to startle, as if she forgot Angella was ever there. 

“Yes… Well. I was--looking to apologize. It’s…. I let you all down…failing to complete the mission...” She trails off. Adora stares down Angella, but there’s also fear in her eyes. 

“It is alright, Adora. I understand that all of your hearts were in the right place…” 

“But I still failed!” Adora said, voice rising suddenly. “I wasn’t able to do anything! I failed you all….. I failed to do the one thing I could do… And if I can’t do that…” 

Angella realizes a lot about Adora in that moment. About how she thinks. Her self worth seems to be tied to her usefulness. She knows telling her that is incorrect will do nothing. So she attempts a more logical approach.

“Adora. While I understand your concern, it is not your responsibility to be perfect. You must understand that you cannot win every battle. You have failed no one today. We gained valuable information about the Hordes plans. While I do not support you all going behind my back, you all still achieved something.”

Adora frowns, face scrunching as she seems to think it over. Before she can overthink it, Angella rises, walking over to her. “You should actually get some sleep, and if you would like to discuss it further, my door is always open.” 

Adora nods slowly. Pausing at the open door. “Queen Angella..?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you…" It's so quiet that Angella barely heard it. The door was closed before she could respond, but there was still an air or relief throughout the room. 

4  
Angella watched the way Adora tensed as they reveal that Shadow Weaver was apprehended. Adora was obviously terrified-but she wanted to go see her. She banned them from the room immediately. No one needed to be exposed to her-especially after what she did to Adora, to Micha. Once the children are out of the way, she goes into the room. She needs to do this. Alone.

Shadow Weaver looks up quickly when she hears the door open. 

"Ah.. Queen Angella." 

Angella frowns down at her. "Shadow Weaver" 

"Why are you here? You know I will talk to no one but Adora."

“Well, seeing as what you have done to that child, I will never let you near her.” 

This seemed to intrigue Shadow Weaver. Despite her weak state, she can feel Shadow Weavers eyes on her. “And what exactly have I done to Adora?” 

Angella levels her stare. “I was hoping you could tell me.” She ponders if she should go talk to Adora about it. He thought is quickly dismissed. She has Glimmer with her and Glimmer must understand this about Adora by now and why Adora cannot go near her.

“I simply raised her as one of my own.”

A bitter laugh forces its way out of her throat. Her voice takes on a darker tone as her anger rises. “You did not raise her as your own. You raised her as a soldier. You raised her as a thing.” 

Shadow Weaver seems taken aback. “I raised her as best as I could. She was an amazing soldier of my own design.” 

“Adora was not made for you.” She began through gritted teeth. “You did nothing but hurt her future. Now it is up to us to help her heal from you.” 

“She has nothing to heal from, your majesty. I made her strong.” 

Angella glares harshly. “She places her worth in her usefulness. I can barely raise my voice without her finching back. No matter what you think-you did nothing to help her.”

“She would have been a prefect Force Captain if it weren’t for your little girl. She would have been perfectly obedient to me and Hordak, as she should have been. She would have been just fine.” Shadow Weaver’s voice is now shaking with rage or denial or something.

“If you wanted something obientient you should never have raised a child. You do not deserve a child as kind and amazing as Adora. You have hurt her in so many unforgivable ways. And I will make sure as long as I have anything to say about it, you will never see her again.”

That seems to strike a nerve as Shadow Weaver attempts to lunge at her. She quickly loses her footing, falling in front of the barrier. Angella looks down at her, rage for Adora--for all of the kids raised in the Horde. Shadow Weaver says nothing as Angella makes her way out of the room. Angella will protect her children. All of them. 

5  
Seeing this horde girl in the castle walls was extremely strange, for both her and Micha. She seemed almost relieved when she saw Angella there, completely unlike the intimidation she should feel. Still, Angella cannot help but want to… protect her. She seems to be about the same age as Glimmer. That must be it. But young or not-she is still a Horde soldier. 

Then her story about the world being fake and everything falling apart. Micha’s truth spell not affecting how her story sounds at all. Angella refuses to believe that this is not real. It must be. Adora’s face flinches back as Angella raises her voice a little too loud. It seems so familiar and she almost wants to reach out, but she doesn’t. She lets the guards drag her off to the spare room. 

~~~

This is not real. It can’t be. Micha is dead, and everything else will be dead if no one stops it. Adora was right and she should have listened to her from the beginning. Now she has to help stop it. She knows that she must. Angella has been on the sidelines, letting this traumatized child fight Angella’s battles. She parts from Micha with a kiss on the cheek, ignoring his screams to come back.

When she gets there Adora is falling through the cracks in reality. She is quick to pull her back on land. 

For a moment she is worried that Adora will not be able to take someone sacrificing themselves for her, but she knows Adora will heal. She has Glimmer and Bow, and they are best friends. She will have to survive, Adora can and will thrive after this. Glimmer will be able to handle it. She is a strong girl who knows how to fight her own battles. 

Angella realizes Adora will believes she has failed, but she didn’t. She has done so much for Angella and for Glimmer. Adora helped her understand Glimmer and helped her try and heal some of the rifts between the two. For that, Angella could not be more grateful. She expresses some of this too her. 

This may be the last thing she learns about Adora, she seems so afraid to let anyone leave her, as if that act in itself is failure for her. She needs Adora to understand. So she tries to tell her.

“I let her be brave for me..” She attempts to explain with a sad smile on her face. As she said before, she is truly a coward. She continues her entire speech with determination to make up for all of the wrong that she has done. “And now I choose to be brave.”

She flies off at that moment. “No! Your majesty!” Adora calls, desperation in every syllable. “Angella!” She winces but continues on. She has to do this, despite the repercussions.   
Angella goes into the vortex and grabs the sword. She must do this. Do it for Glimmer, for Adora, for Bow, and for all of reality. Glimmer was always more than capable of being a better queen than she was. As she finally dislodged the sword she manages one last request for Adora. 

“Take care of eachother.” And then she is swallowed in a white light-with no regrets.

+1  
Glimmer cannot deal with Adora right now. Scratch that. It has been a while since she has been able to actually deal with her. Or her feelings for the girl-which is totally not of importance right now.

And, yes, she was right about Light Hope--plus she came to rescue her from Horde Prime’s ship. But all Adora wants to do is take away her agency. Ever since she became queen, Adora has done nothing but push Glimmer out of the way. 

Glimmer has also let Shadow Weaver have more range of the castle. Adora seems uncomfortable with it, but Glimmer doesn’t care that much. Why does Adora care so much, Shadow Weaver has only helped Glimmer. 

Bow mentioned Adora acting stranger than usual--more guarded, especially around Shadow Weaver and Catra. She can deal with it. It’s not like Shadow weaver is there for her or Catra, even. She’s probably just jealous that they pay more attention to Glimmer than her. 

It turns out, it’s not that. 

One morning, before Adora can cafenate the two are in the kitchen. And Glimmer is feeling more angry than usual. It might be the fact Adora started wearing her hair down, or that she broke the sword-the only thing they were riding on.

“You don’t need to be so controlling!” She screams, only feeling a little bit of guilt when Adora flinches slightly. 

“I’m not trying to control you, I’m just trying to keep you safe.” She’s not yelling, only speaking loudly--which somehow makes Glimmer more upset.

“I don’t NEED you to keep me safe! I’m the queen not a baby!!” 

“I never said that! Why can’t you understand that I just want to-to be worthy of you!! I care about you! And I only EVER wanted to protect you and be worthy of your friendship!!” She finishes panting heavily. A small realization set in with Glimmer, but before she could say or do anything, Adora’s face pales and her chest tightens, looking at something behind her. 

Glimmer turns around and sees Shadow Weaver. 

“Is there a problem.” 

Glimmer was about to say no, but Adora’s face was turning bright red and tears were welling in her eyes. 

“Adora?” She questions quietly. No response. Her eyes refuse to leave Shadow Weaver’s frame. 

Then Shadow Weaver speaks up, and it all goes to shit. 

“Adora.” 

Adora falls back hitting the counter and knocking over the hot mugs. They shatter all around her bare feet--yet Adora seems to not notice her feet turning red from the heat. 

She steps into the glass, a scream exiting from her lips. “I’msorryI’msorryIdidn’tmeantopleaseI’llpickituppleaseI’msorryI’msorry..” She rambles on as she grabs the glass with her bare hands, not reacting as it cuts into her hands. “Idon’twannagobackthereIcan’tgobackpleasepleasepleaseplease--”

Glimmer doesn’t know what to do. She’s never seen a meltdown so bad. She can hear the door open and it’s Bow and Catra. Catra looked shocked and Adora’s head snapped up. “C-catra? No-nonono! Go! Before she sees you! I won’t let you go in there too!!” Catra flinched. 

“What’s happening? Can you do something?” Glimmer asked hopefully-but Catra shook her head.

“I-I can’t. She won’t let me near her. She’s afraid I’ll get in trouble instead.” 

Glimmer ignored Shadow Weaver for the time being. “What was getting in trouble.”

Bow went to try and calm Adora down, to no avail; especially when Shadow Wever is in the room. 

Catra was obviously tense. “She-she would lock us in a room. A pitch black room with no light or sound. Until she thought we learned our lesson. Though, Adora… Adora was sent there for other people’s mistakes too.. She was even thrown in with a monster when Kyle snuck out of his room.”

Shadow Weaver cut Catra off. “It was to make sure she could take care of her tea-” 

“NO.” Glimmer was pissed. At both Shadow Weaver and herself. How could she make Adora go through this. Adora was made like this... made to put the weight of everyone on her shoulders. It was how she would try and take care of people, because that’s what she had to do. “I order you to leave. Now.” 

“Just like your mother, huh?” Then Shadow Weaver sauntered out of the room. Glimmer will ask about that later, but right now, Adora is her main priority. 

Glimmer sends Catra out quietly, then turns her attention to Adora. 

Bow is over there trying to talk to her, but Adora is mumbling apologies, blood still dripping from her fingers and her knees. 

Glimmer inhales sharply. What would her mom do in this situation? She would stay calm and calm her down. She would know how to calm her down, too. 

Glimmer steels her nerves. She has to do this now. She walks over to Adora and kneels. 

“Adora, can you hear me?” She softens her voice as much as she can and she almost flinches as she thinks of the last time she had used a voice that soft on Adora-just to be kind to her. It was before her mom died. 

Adora pauses in her apologies, and Glimmer takes that as a yes. “I’m going to need you to breathe for me, okay?” 

Adora nods, and attempts to inhale, only to cough it back out with more sobs. 

“It’s okay Adora. Breathe in…” She attempts to walk her through breathing. It takes a couple tries, but eventually she is calm. But she is also silent. “Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary.”

Adora doesn’t protest, she is obviously exhausted. She grabs onto Adora, putting one arm under her knees and the other on her back. Then she has Bow cling to her. She teleports them both to the medbay. 

The healer on duty looks at Adora for a split second before sighing. “Not again..” 

“What do you mean ‘not again’?” She demands, slightly tightening her hold on Adora. 

The healer seems shocked at her hostility. “It was a while ago before queen Angella’s….passing. The queen had brought Adora in here in a similarly sorry state. She said this is not the first time of Adora having panic attacks. I determined she may suffer from a stress disorder.” 

“Since when did my mom know about Adora’s stress condition when I didn’t know anything about it?!” It’s wrong of her to be yelling, but it’s stressful for her, too. Suddenly her mom knew all about Adora and Glimmer knew nothing at all. 

“If I may, your majesty, I believe she found out about it much the same way you did. A surprise panic attack in the middle of the kitchen. Only Queen Angella noticed how she would flinch when startled or when someone was a little too loud. It has more to do with coincidence.” 

She wants to explode more. This isn’t fair. But Bow’s hand on her arm keeps her grounded. “Could you please heal her wounds.” She offers up Adora, whose face is buried in Glimmer’s neck. 

“I will need to extract the glass, can you lay her on the table, please.” Glimmer nods, and goes to do so, but Adora tightens her hold on Glimmer, whimpering slightly.

“It will be okay Adora. I promise..” Glimmer feels so unbelievably guilty. Adora has been suffering through all of this for so long, and Glimmer only dismissed it--too caught up in her own guilt and anger. 

Adora reluctantly lets go of Glimmer, letting the healer do their work. She didn’t even react when they pulled the glass out of her hands and legs. Glimmer grips onto Bows hand tightly, and Bow grips right back. 

“I need full concentration for this healing spell, if you could please step outside for a few minutes.” 

The two nod and walk outside. Glimmer doesn’t bother teleporting. She doesn’t deserve it. The two sit outside the medbay, both in uncomfortable silence. 

“I can’t believe we let her deal with this alone for so long.” Bow says, eyes downcast. “She’s always so busy taking care of everyone else… but we never return the favor. I’ve been a bad friend.”

“What? Bow!! No!!! You’ve been the best friend either of us could ask for! You put in the effort even when neither of us were willing to! And… even though I haven’t been saying it enough, we really appreciate you, Bow. You’re our best friend.” 

Tears well in Bow’s eyes immediately. He looks so touched Glimmer can’t help but grin at him. She’s pulled into a tight hug as he blubbers out thanks. She wraps her arms around him and just lets herself enjoy the moment. 

They break the hug when the healer opens the door. “She is healed physically. She will need some rest. I trust you two can handle it?” 

Bow and Glimmer nod vigorously. Then they walk into the medbay where Adora is fast asleep on the cot. Glimmer picks her up, attempting not to disturb her, and Bow grabs onto Glimmer’s arm. She teleports them into her bedroom. The three of them curl up on the bed, neither of them wanting to leave her. 

Adora manages to sleep peacefully for a few hours. Glimmer keeps an eye on her the entire time. 

Adora wakes up quickly, jolting up and looking frantically around. Glimmer cups Adora’s face in her hands. “Hey...hey...it’s okay.. You’re okay..” 

Adora softens immediately, leaning into Glimmer’s hands. And oh does that make guilt stir in her. She just let Adora suffer like this. 

“I’m sorry..” Glimmer says softly, holding intense eye contact with Adora. 

“For what?” Adora replies breathlessly. Glimmer drops her hands slowly.

“For everything that had happened, for blaming you for my mom's death, for not seeing how affected you were by Shadow Weaver, for not understanding how you show you care, for not listening and ruining everything and-” 

Glimmer knows she’s rambling but she just can’t bring it in herself to care. Until Adora shakes her head, wrapping her arms around Glimmer. 

“It’s not your fault, Glimmer. You couldn’t have known… And, you were right to blame me... for your mom.” Adora tightens her hold. 

“Adora! It wasn’t your fault! I was angry and wanted to make a jab at you! My mom made her choice!”

“But I should have done more! I should have been the one to-”

“No!” Glimmer sounds desperate, but at this point she doesn’t care. “I can’t lose you too! It was never your fault! I ruined everything because I thought you were looking down on me! But you just…. You just wanted to prove you were enough, didn’t you?”   
Adora breaks the hug, not making eye contact, but she nods. Glimmer yet again cups her face, thumbs gently rubbing over her cheeks. Adora and Glimmer stare each other in the eyes. Adora’s face is bright red and her eyes shine with unshed tears. 

“You have always been enough, Adora. You have always been enough for me and for everyone in Bright Moon.” The floodgates open in Adora’s eyes and Glimmer begins to wipe her tears away. “I didn’t fall in love with you because you tried to be enough--I fell in love with you because you already are.”

Glimmer smiles gently at Adora. She just sorta confessed without thinking, but she doesn't regret it. Adora pounces on Glimmer suddenly, pressing her lips to Glimmers. She only hesitates a second before pressing back into the kiss. At his point, Adora is basically on her lap, her mouth moving against Glimmers. 

They have to part to breathe eventually, and Adora mumbles “Iloveyou Iloveyou.” 

Glimmer’s heart is soaring. “I love you too!!” 

A giggle makes its way out of Adora’s throat as she tangles her hands in Glimmer’s hair. “You already said that!”

Glimmer grins brightly, biting back a laugh of her own. “I know! I just wanted to say it again!” 

The two kiss again, giggling as their lips reconnect. It’s soft and happy and bubbly and everything she’s ever wanted. 

“Look, I really appreciate you guys making up and finally confessing your feelings. But can you make out quieter please?” Bow says from the other side of the bed. 

The two girls look at each other with a mischievous look in both of their eyes. Almost in sync the two go on both sides of Bow before jumping on him. 

The resounding screech is absolutely hilarious. Glimmer and Adora burst out laughing. 

“Why are you like this?” Bow asks, his voice taking on his classic whine. 

“You love us.” Adora says matter-of-factly. To which Bow groans loudly. 

“Unfortunately.” His voice sobers up quickly. “But are you okay, Adora?” 

Her smile falls slightly. “Yeah… I mean, it was stressful. But I have you guys..” 

Bow wraps an arm around her shoulders. “And you always will.” He says softly. 

But one thing was still irking Glimmer. “Hey, Adora?” Adora looks up. “How did my mom...know about this..?”

Adora looks back down. “Well, I mean, it was an accident. I had… broken a mug. But a guard saw and I just broke down. And Queen Angella had found me and helped me calm down...and I guessed she noticed me flinching and stuff…” Adora didn’t elaborate. And Glimmer doesn’t make her. 

Instead she grabs onto Adora and Bow, then she lays back, Adora in the middle. 

“We can think about everything later. Let’s just have a night to ourselves.” They grumble in agreement and curl up with each other. 

Choices were made, mistakes were made, but it will all be okay. Even if they don’t have She-Ra.

Because they have Adora

And Adora is Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> I really just wanted to let Adora heal and fix her and Glimmer's relationship properly!  
> Thanks again for reading <3 and Be gay do crimes!  
> ~KoB


End file.
